


Oof big boi bombs

by GaylilBoi



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, big boi bombs, im dyinng alittle, kinky wild sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaylilBoi/pseuds/GaylilBoi
Summary: JD gets depressed at 9/11 cuz he remembered him and Veronica had Hot wild kinky sex. So he makes big boi bombs.





	Oof big boi bombs

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun kids

"Oooooof Veronica I love you love meeeeeeeeeeee," says JD trying to grab Veronica to kiss her. "No fuck you you trick ass mother fucker Shrek looking ass bitch," she says running home. Now JD is at his house alone sitting on his stupid ass fucking minecraft looking 80's ass couch. He rubs his chin like a evil guy from a cartoon. "Oof I need to freeze me brain," he says getting up from the couch. He goes onto his fucking loser motorcycle and drives to 7/11. And he saw everyone down there even the construction workers everyone was helping(I hate that I made a fucking Trump joke). Anyway he gets his sloppy slurpy shit. It reminds him of when him and Veronica would get them then he and her would have wild rough kinky sex. Only mad lads have sex like them so he must have been a mad lad. This thot makes him sad. "Oof Veronica doesn't like me," says JD looking like a sad soggy piece of pizza. Then he had a thot. "OOF HOLY SHIT I SHOULD BLOW UP THE ROBLOX HIGHSCHOOL SO VERONICA WILL LOVE MEEEEEEEEE," he says screaming running out of that 9/11. He scoots on home and starts to make big boi bombs. Veronica hears wind of him making bombs so she think ,"shit I have to fix this whoopsie doodle". Next day at school JD goes to set up his big boi bombs. Veronica runs after him as fast as SANIC. JD's big boi bombs are set up and he ready to blow up all the bois in the school. Veronica comes running behind him and kicks him in the dick." Oof Veronica my peenos," he yells. "Fuck off JD," says Veronica and as she deactivates the big boi bombs. "Oof Veronica u fucker I'll blow myself up oof," he says and he runs outside and explodes. "Well he dead," says Veronica. Veronica is now walking down the hall way and sees Heather McNamara. "Where were you Veronica and why do you look like shit?," she asks obviously concerned. "No big dealo my love," Veronica says and follows that up with ",Wanna have sex?" After a little bit Heather says",Sure".

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have fun?


End file.
